


Step Forward Left

by Kris



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance Class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Forward Left

“Why am I here?” Christina looks at her with one of her incredulous expressions. Step forward left, step right, half turn.

“You’re my person, of course you’re here.”

“That’s no what I meant and you know. They would have given you a refund!”

“Step forward left!” they step forward and to the left, well, Meredith steps forward and to the left because she’s the guy in all of this, Christina steps back and to the right.

“I don’t want a refund,” Christina says and carefully doesn’t make eye contact. “I paid for these dance lessons and I’m going to take these dance lessons.” Meredith sighs and bites her tongue and doesn’t mention Burke.

“And I’m right here with you, but that doesn’t mean it’s worth it,” Christina rolls her eyes, Meredith can’t really see of course, being that she’s much taller then her friend, but she can completely feel Christina rolling her eyes. Step forward left, step right, half turn.

“Step right!” Meredith steps right, Christina steps left, Meredith makes eye contact with the squeaky dance instructor briefly and his eyes widen before he looks away. Christina has already threatened him for leering at her like some butch lesbian. Meredith hates the box step.

“Ow!” Izzy whines.

“Aw, damnit!” Alex snaps.

“He’s really not getting this waltz thing, is he?” Meredith asks. Izzy is hopping up and down and holding her foot, she’s really talented. The dance instructor groans a squeaky groan and stops the music.

“That makes it worth it,” Christina says with gleeful Schadenfreude. Meredith snorts in amusement. Step left, step forward right, half turn.

/end


End file.
